


I'm Your Biggest Fan

by shadybitch



Series: Swan Queen Week Winter 2015 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadybitch/pseuds/shadybitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One: Meet-Cute AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> The parts in italics are tweets and the parts in bold are DM's (on Twitter). I hope it makes sense when you read it (basic knowledge of how Twitter works will help).

One late night, Emma Swan sat in front of her computer screen, too bored to even go to sleep. She opened her Twitter page and did something she rarely does: read her mentions. Being a somewhat popular leading member of the rock band Fairytale Misfits, she usually stays away from the craziness on Twitter; she's not a very patient person and if she was to see someone sending her hate things would go south fast. She wasn't rude to anyone of course, and she occasionally indulged in some #AskEmma to keep her fans engaged, but this whole interaction thing wasn't really her style. She followed exactly 68 people.

But today she was bored as hell and she went there. Most of her mentions were fans saying variations of "I love you", here and there people carrying conversations with her username in the middle of it, and even some tweets in languages she had never seen before in her life. She considered favoriting some things but she thought better of it as she didn't wanna show any indication that she was online or her mentions would implode with people asking for hi's and kisses. So she just scrolled down reading.

Then she reached one particular tweet from some fanclub for her band.

_FMisfitsFan: @EmmaSwan check it out this amazing cover by the super talented @QueenOfSassland!_

Attached to the tweet was a link from YouTube. Intrigued, Emma clicked on it.

It was in fact a cover of one of her band's songs (Emma's personal favorite, to be honest) sung by some girl. Being as bored as she was, she decided to give it a shot and watch the video.

The thing is, this girl who was singing wasn't just some girl. She was really, really, amazingly talented. She had a lower tone, her voice was raspy and sultry, and it gave a whole new level of emotion to the song. She was armed with just a piano and she sang better than Emma ever had with a whole band. On top of that, she was most definitely the hottest chick Emma had ever seen in her whole existence. She had hair as dark as Voldemort's soul, deep brown eyes and just a sexy vibe all over her that made the hair in Emma's neck stand. It was a sight.

When the video ended, Emma wanted more. She clicked on the user page and scrolled down the videos. It seemed that Queen Of Sassland (Regina Mills is her real name, according to the vague bio in her user page) had some sort of video blog/diary going on there. There were videos of her sharing stories or thoughts about daily life, alternated with covers of songs from different artists.

Emma watched some covers first and she was awestruck by how talented Regina was. And with good taste too, if her song choices were any indication. Even songs from artists Emma didn't like, Regina made her love it by just singing the crap out of it. Growing more and more intrigued, Emma changed to the personal videos, wanting to know more about this unique creature.

She clicked on random videos and her fascination for this chick just kept growing. Not only Regina Mills was talented and gorgeous, she was also incredibly funny. She was by far one of the most sarcastic people Emma had ever found (which was fitting since her username was Queen of Sassland).

Then she came across a video entitled "#AskRegina" and she clicked. On it, Regina explained that some people were asking her to do an AskRegina and she complied, but she was trying something different; she was taking some questions viewers have sent to her on Twitter under the tag #AskRegina and answering them on video. That turned out great for Emma because what's better to a stalker than their stalkee answering personal questions on a video?

There were a lot of boring questions like favorite color, favorite food, if she loved Meryl Streep (who doesn't love Meryl Streep?) and such. But there were also very interesting questions like if she ever thought about pursuing the career of professional singer or comedian, from where comes her inspiration and even what was her sexual orientation (to which she answered "I have a pair of panties with 'dick free zone' printed in them, if this doesn't answer your question I don't know what will").

But Emma's personal favorite was when someone had asked her who her biggest celebrity crush was. She had said "I'm not gonna answer the obvious ones like Angelina Jolie or Jennifer Lawrence or Scarlett Johansson and etcetera. It wouldn't be true anyway. Of course I love them and so many others, but honestly my biggest celebrity crush is the vocalist of Fairytale Misfits, Emma Swan. That blonde tickles my pickle like no one ever will, I can assure you that". Emma had to rewind and watch this threes times to believe it. It was incredibly surprisingly and flattering, and to say she was flustered was an understatement.

After this video, Emma went back to the tweet that had started this whole thing and favorited/retweeted it. She paused a second before replying to it.

_EmmaSwan: @FMisfitsFan @QueenOfSassland AWESOME!_

It was way more than just awesome but that she would keep to herself. Next she went to Regina's profile and followed her. When she refreshed her timeline she couldn't help but smile at the little movement on it.

_QueenOfSassland: @EmmaSwan @FMisfitsFan WHAT_

_QueenOfSassland: WHAT IS HAPPENING_

_QueenOfSassland: AM I DREAMING "@EmmaSwan: @FMisfitsFan @QueenOfSassland AWESOME!"_

_QueenOfSassland: SHE. FOLLOWED. ME. *runs naked on the street screaming* THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL_

Attached to this last one was a print of Emma's profile with the section "follows you" highlighted. Emma wanted to retweet everything but she couldn't show her preference this explicitly (she didn't dare to open her mentions, she was sure they had imploded). Though she couldn't help but hit favorite in the last one.

Then a notification popped up, she got a new DM. Knowing already what was about, she opened.

**QueenOfSassland: I'm probably fine but I also might be dead. I know I'm sounding very creepy right now and I apologize, but all of this means a lot to me.**

**QueenOfSassland: I admire you and your work deeply and it's an honor to me everything that's happening. THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH.**

**QueenOfSassland: Now you're probably regretting having followed me. It's okay, I understand. You can unfollow, I'll still admire you anyway. This is awesome.**

Emma took her time, both not wanting to look too eager and thinking about what to say without sounding like the creepy one.

**EmmaSwan: LOL. No, I'm enjoying this, you're very entertaining. And fucking talented. Congratulations.**

Quickly came the response.

**QueenOfSassland: *faints***

**QueenOfSassland: This is… what dying feels like I guess.**

**QueenOfSassland: Thank you so much, it means A FUCKING LOT coming from you.**

Emma smiles at this. She's feeling very good, she doesn't even know why. This is no big deal.

And then, before her brain can process the impulse and tell her it's a terrible idea, she sends.

**EmmaSwan: I want you in my next video clip.**

WHAT?

**QueenOfSassland: WHAT**

Exactly.

**QueenOfSassland: Are you… Is this serious?**

**QueenOfSassland: Have you been hacked? If you're a fucking hacker messing with me I'll hunt you down and sell your soul to Satan.**

She could go along with this. Undo everything she's done so far and publish a note later saying that her Twitter account was hacked and apologizing for any inconvenience. It would get her out of this mess nice and clean **,** and they would move on with their lives.

Except she didn't want to. She didn't want to move on and live like she had never found the most fascinating random chick online. And she definitely didn't want to disappoint Regina, so she did what she had (and wanted) to do.

**EmmaSwan: LOL. No, it's really me. And I'm serious. I wasn't shitting around when I said you're talented, you really are.**

**EmmaSwan: And I value this. I want to work with you, I think we could make something happen.**

**QueenOfSassland: OH MY GOD**

**QueenOfSassland: I don't know what to say!**

**QueenOfSassland: Actually I do, YES.** **Y E S. FUCKING YES!**

**QueenOfSassland: Is this really only because of that video?**

Emma froze in that moment. It really was odd that she was inviting a stranger on Twitter to join her next video clip because of one cover song, but she couldn't admit her stalking to Regina.

Thankfully she didn't have to.

**QueenOfSassland: You know what, it doesn't matter. I AM IN.**

Emma sighed in relief.

**EmmaSwan: Great. Send me your phone number and my agent will contact you tomorrow with the details.**

Smoothest way to get a girl's number.

Regina sent her number and Emma saved on her phone under "The Queen". She gathered all her strength to not call her right now; she really, really wanted to hear Regina's sultry voice but she already had reached her limit of creepiness tonight.

**EmmaSwan: Okay, it's settled then. I'm looking forward to work with you, Regina Mills.**

**QueenOfSassland: Oh, you have no idea, Miss Swan.**

A month later they were finally meeting in person. It wasn't like they were strangers though; they kept in touch through Twitter (Emma was online way more often now) and also phone calls (it didn't take long for Emma to cave and call Regina). And it was an unofficial meeting, just to talk and throw some ideas for their new project, see if they were a good fit and could make something happen.

But, when their eyes met for the first time in the lobby of the hotel Emma was staying, they knew they were a good fit and something was definitely happening.

As the hours went by they laughed and talked about everything; they had connected instantly, so much that before the day was over they had already written a song together. And they just knew this was the beginning of a wonderful partnership.

Weeks passed and they became closer and closer, hanging out whenever their schedules allowed and always talking on the phone or the internet. They launched the video clip, wrote more songs and Emma featured in some of Regina's videos.

The fascination Emma had for Regina grew to be something more. The crush Regina had on Emma grew to be something more. And a few months after that particular late night of stalking Emma was coming out on Twitter and presenting Regina as her girlfriend. Not that anyone was surprised, but well it was nice to be official.

It wasn't an easy journey, but they made it because it was worth it. And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for all mistakes and sloppy writing.


End file.
